Riley's adventure, colored islands
by Mewk
Summary: An OC, Riley finishes the Hoenn league and gets an annoymous letter to Red island. What is their waiting? What's in store for him? OC's are asked for and accepted. Riley's Pov. I'm trying to add a sense of humor in it. On hold, Oc's still accepted!
1. Hoenn League finals

**This is my first Pokemon adventure fanFic. It's about Riley, an Oc

* * *

**

:). I'm accepting Oc's for the story

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:  
Occupation (breeder, coordinator)

Looks:

Pokemon: (no legendary's I might make an exception if you Pm me)

Wanted Role: (Bad guy good guy) (I'll try to make everyone happy)

Nobody that has anything to do with Riley please (I mean by that friend family etc)

* * *

I'll introduce myself quickly. I'm Riley I've got this long long long boring (OK maybe not that boring) history to go into so I'll skip that. Where I'm born? I'll skip that too right to the point. To get you up on date. Right now I'm at the Hoenn tournament finals. This said well... Let me get back to the battle. Me and my opponent have both one Pokemon left.....

"Go Alakazam!" I yelled.

"Your going down punk, go Mighteana!"

"Sorry Lily, that isn't going to work."

Mighteana then quickly lunged at Alakazam trying to launch a Crunch. Alakazam teleported behind Mighteana and then used shock wave.

"No Mighteana! Use Dark Pulse."

"Alakazam evade it!"

But it was too late. Dark Pulse hit it. Then Riley had an idea.

"Lily, this is an rock field...."

"So?" asked Lily.

"Secret Power!"

The ground broke apart and rocks started hitting Mighteana. In all the confusion Alakazam used Substitute and then Recover.

"Mighteana use Crunch!"

Suddenly Alakazam appeared and finished things off with a thunder Bolt.

"Mighteana is unable to battle, Riley wins!"

Riley in no time at all returned Alakazam and went to the Pokemon center.

In front of him was a teenager leaning against the wall.

"How did it go Riley?"

"I won. But I still can't beat you Jeryn."

"Hey it's no big deal little brother" said Jeryn. "I'm older and more experienced then you."

Then Jeryn leaned to Riley's ear and said "I'm lying. Riley you should have done better" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Move it Jeryn" said Riley. "My Pokemon need healing. They did wonders in the battle field."

"Hey don't go yet."

"Move it" said Riley in a commanding tone.

"You got an anonymous letter."

"Look I've gotten them before from team Lightning. Which one? Black mail or a trap?"

"None" said Jeryn. "It's an invitation to Red island."  
"So?" said Riley.

"Your going with me."

"Any trip with you is terrible Jeryn" said Riley then running towards the Pokemon center.

"See you there!" shouted Jeryn.

* * *

**So how did you like it. Anyways it's a sequal to a story I never created. Team Lightning are like Team Aqua and Magma for him. So he beat the Hoenn league. Congrats Riley. In case I didn't make myself clear:**

**Jeryn is Riley's older Brother, he's 18**

**Riley is 10 it's almost is his b-day! Hey it takes about a year to do a region so don't get mad.  
**

**Riley has mood swings and at least 5 different personalities  
**


	2. Boat Ride battle

**_Riley has arrived on the boat and is on his way to Red island. Oh and if you read "Mewk" in the story it means that I forgot to delete it. I accidentally, instead of writing Riley, wrote Mewk! For those who are reading New Island this is before it. That is why Riley is 10 and not 11. It's his b-day in a month you know. Also can you write for you OC what kind of Hero. I'm getting a bunch of heros but what kind? Rivals travelling friends? Come and go's?  


* * *

_**

"This is boring Jeryn" said Riley.

"Just look out into the deep blue-"

Riley kicked him but hurt his own foot.

"Ouch!" said Riley.

"How about a battle with me to past the time?" asked Jeryn.

"I'm not that mean. I don't like murdering my Pokemon."

"Is he that strong?" asked someone.

"Who are you? and yes" answered Riley.

"I'm Alessandra Cesarini I'm also called Alex and I challenge you to the battle."

"Fine!" answered Riley.

"Not you, the strong one Jeryn."

Jeryn laughed and Riley kicked his shin again.

"If you want to challenge the master you have to challenge me first."

Alex laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" asked Riley.

"I'm being asked to do something by a little kid."

"Go Raichu!" yelled a really mad Riley.

"Go Thunder (a Pikachu)."

"OI!" shouted a sailor. "No Pokemon battles on the deck!"

"Oh right" muttered Riley.

"I'll referee" announced Jeryn. "One on One?"

"With pleasure" they said in unison.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" said Riley.

"Huh?" asked Alex.

Mewk put his head down in a disagreement and looked like he felt sad for Alessandra. Then the three of them walked towards the Pokemon stadium. Raichu quickly ran towards Thunder and used iron tail. Thunder countered with Iron Tail as well. For a short time it looked like Raichu was being blocked but then Riley had an idea "Charge."

Thunder started to look tired and then Iron tail hit.

"Thunder is not able to battle Riley and Raichu win!" yelled Jeryn.

Riley said nothing but recalled Raichu. "Good work Raichu. If you can't beat me you cant beat Jeryn!"

Alex smiled and said "I'm still training him."

From the distance they saw Red Island.

"By the way Alex, why are you going to Red Island?"

"Not telling."

"Whatever" said Riley.

"So are you three also going to Red Island?"

"No we're on the ship towards Red Island but we're not going there" said Riley sarcasticly.

"Really are you on return trip?" said a Girl named Misebia Hoshi (Seb) sarcasticly back.

"Oh break it up you two" said Jeryn. "It's a girl you-"

Riley kicked Jeryn really really hard in the shin.

"Anyways I'm Riley and this is my annoying brother Jeryn. This is Alessandra someone I met."

"Oh I'm SEB and this is my twin Star."

"Hi I'm Star, you know that this place is a group of islands named after colors?"

"Listen up everyone" blared the intercom (I just love that word (blared) we are arriving at Red Island.

"Looks like we're finally there."

* * *

**Yeah update. Anyways for those who are reading New Island I've written the Invincible Rattata, again. Sorry for the update-the-same-chapter-with-the-same-chapter-thing. Anyways I might not be able to update tommarow. I've got a busy scheadule you know with school starting and all that boring stuff.  
**


	3. Because I don't want to give you a soda

**Now their about to arrive. OK again a question, All of you said hero's. What kind of hero's? Traveling come and go etc etc? I won't be able to advance in the plot easily without knowing. So please write what kind of hero's!

* * *

**

Suddenly the ship was hit by a dark pulse. On the shore of red island stood team magma members. A bunch of them. All with Pokemon attacking the ship.

"Turn the ship around!" yelled Seb.

"No time!" said Mewk. "Quickly send out your water Pokemon! If you don't have them send out flying Pokemon or something!"

"But we don't have either!" yelled Seb and Star.

But it was too late. The ship exploded. When the dust cleared you could see Jeryn and Seb on a Gyrators and Mewk on a Swallow Alex was on her Floater

"Where's Star?" yelled Seb over the noise and Ruckus.

Suddenly an Empoleon came out of a water with Star on it. On top off the Empoleon was also a person and a Lucario. Flying above was a Szizor. "My name is Kane. Is this your friend?"

Seb jumped from the Empoleon onto Jeryn's Gyrators

"Do you know where the nearest island is?" asked Alex.

"Yes, there is an island pretty close called White island. It's the closest there is" said a sailor.

Then the "group" the sailors and the other passengers began their voyage to White Island.

**A few hours later**

"Yeah right, pretty close. We've been on sea for hours!" complained Riley.

"Stop complaining Riley it's getting annoying" said Alex.

Kane and Jeryn acted like nothing was going on.

"How can I not complain!" yelled Riley. "We were on the ship for ages and I hate the sea. My Pokemon hate it too. Swampert can't swim in Salt Waters so I have to fly. Swellow's tired."

" That's your fault" said Seb. "It's not ours you don't have a water Pokemon that can swim in a Sea"

"Well you don't have a water Pokemon at all!" replied Riley.

**A hour later and land was in sight (pretty close sight)**

"Yes we've finally arrived" said Riley.

"I didn't mind this. It was nice seeing you annoyed" said Jeryn calmly.

Riley jumped off of Swallow and started to tackle Jeryn. Since Jeryn was much older then Riley he easily managed to stop him.

"I'm hungry" mentioned Star.

Everyone looked at her.

"Hey what is everyone looking at?" she commanded.

"Mood swings..." muttered Seb.

Half an hour later

Riley, Jeryn, Alex, Kane, Seb, Star and Kane gathered at Professor Birch's temp office. It turns out that team's magma, aqua, lightning and Galactic have occupied Red,blue,yellow and Gold island. It also it turns out that any type of Pokemon can be found on any island. Also Birch obviously doesn't want to go investigate himself but sends are hero's to investigate (how lazy). Professor Birch's reason for invitation to Riley and Jeryn were for this reason. When Birch asked who was in three hands automatically stuck up, Riley, Jeryn and Alex. The rest asked for some time to think.

"So why are you coming Alex?" asked Riley.

"Because I'm not in the mood of paying you back a soda."

* * *

**Liked the ending? Remember RIGHT WHAT KIND OF HERO'S YOU WANT YOUR OC TO BE!!!!!!**

**Thank you.  
**


	4. Occupation of the islands

**Okay for the time being unless said otherwise Kane, Alessandra, Seb, Star, Jeryn and Riley will be traveling together. KK I'm sorry but I really really suck at flirts and that kinda stuff so it'll be kept to the minimum.

* * *

**

"Fine I'll go" said Kane.

Seb and Star looked at each other and then nodded their heads.

"Yah yah we'll go too."

"So we just beat gyms while foiling the team's plans. Yeah everyone has done that a million times" said Riley.

"No" said Birch. "Theirs no time."

"Whatever" said Riley. "I'm exploring the island, whose with me?"

Nobody answered.

"Ahh whatever" said Riley.

"We'll go" said Seb.

"Oh yeah..."

"Hey be happy we're coming!"

The three of them argued for a while then they just gave up.

"Listen. You three" Jeryn said while pointing to Seb, Star and Riley "will explore the ruins."

"Which ruins?" asked Star.

"The one that you could see through the window."

"No it was the one that you could find on Mars" said Riley sarcastically.

"Not funny" said Jeryn. "Anyways Alessandra Kane and I will think of a plan to get into yellow island, red island and the others."

"Yes!" shouted Riley.  
"What?" said Kane.

"I'm not going with Jeryn" Riley sorta sang this in a celebration song theme.

Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Let's go peeps."

"Your with two gi-" whispered Jeryn in Riley's ear.

Then Riley kicked Jeryn's shin so hard it looked like he could flown past 9 walls and keep on going even though Jeryn didn't budge.

* * *

**Half an hour later Seb, Star and Riley arrived at the Ruins.**

"So this Is the ruins Jeryn was talking about" said Star.

"No actually this is a burger king, they have a new toy I want" muttered Riley sarcastically (again) but apparently they didn't hear him. Suddenly a football came and almost hit Riley in the head. Riley caught it right before it hit his face.

"Who did that."

"I did" said a girl.

"Who are you?" asked Star.

"I'm Alara Calanthe Kindel."

"As in that thing that lets people download books on and then read it?" asked Riley innocently.

"No" snapped Alara.

"What's with all that neatness?" he questioned.

"Neatness is perfectly fine but you on the other hand...."

"What!" yelled Riley.

"Baggy old worn out t-shirts, jeans sneakers etc"

"Ok then. If neatness is so awesome then I challenge you to a battle."

"Fine."

During this Seb and Star were looking at Riley and Alara like an exciting tennis match.

* * *

**Back at the lab.**

"So each of the colors represents a Pokemon type?" questioned Kane.

"Yes" answered Jeryn. "Also it seems like that on each island, besides this one, there is a plate representing the type."

"No" whispered Alex.

"What?" asked Kane.

"Arceus if they bring all the plates to this island."

"They'll awaken Arceus."

"We've got two pro's" said Kane.

"Which?" asked Jeryn.

"1. Guess how many strong trainers their are"

"Their strong trainers here?" said Jeryn sarcastically.

"Now I know where Riley gets the sarcasm from" muttered Alex.

"2. According to some past events, the teams have no idea that the other teams are here and their against each other. They'll fight each other."

"So we wait till one of them has all the plates while we sit here and wait?" said Jeryn hopefully.

"I'm starting to feel sad for Riley" said Alex.

"Every island is occupied" said Jeryn. "Magma has Fire, Fighting, Dark and Ground. Aqua has: water, ice, Steel and Rock. Lightning possess: Electric, Grass, poison and Bug. Galactic has the rest: Flying, Dragon, Psychic and Ghost."

"Not good?" said Alex.  
"Not good" said Kane.

* * *

**So how did yah like this one? Besides read Riley's history for background info about him and his brother. Sorry if there are mistakes. I didn't have the time to proof read. Anyways question time!**

**1. Who have I made that fits the reviewers personality? Like someone says: a shy person and I make it a good shy person. The submitteres vote counts as two if submitting to their own character. This is made for me to write better so help please**

**2. Whose the most awsome so far. If your answer is Riley thats because I did everything I could to make him awsome and no one to scold me if I do it wrong (besides myself)**

**Ok now some writer/reader conversation. In your next review I would like you to answer the following question. These questions are the most important:**

**1. Do you want your character to battle gym leaders?**

** the next chapter they're going to split up do you want their OC to go with Riley to Ground Island? Or Jeryn to Rock Island. If you go with Riley you'll face team magma and you'll probably be shown more often because Riley's the main character. If you go with Jeryn to Rock island you'll face Team aqua. This isn't pernament just for one or two chapters. Also everybody who submitted an Oc must reply to this one. Even if I haven't putten them into the story yet.**

**P.S. This is the longest chapter I've ever written (to some it may seem short) but for me, 1000 words is long!  
**


	5. A battle

**This i****s going to be a pure battle chapter because not all of you have decided if you want your OC to go with Riley or Jeryn. I'm going to wait until all Oc's are reported back. If theirs 1 person who hasn't reported I'll random it. Also it's first come first serve. Jeryn doesn't deserve-yes he does but he should go to-no he shouldn't oh forget it. I didn't proof read this one  
**

* * *

"Your going down" said Riley.  
"Right back at yah" said Alara.

"The battle between blah blah yah know three on three?" asked Star.

"Go Snorky ZZZ!"

Snor- gaahhhhh whewwwwwww gohh wheww

Riley slapped his own face.

"Go Beedril!" she shouted.

"Snorky ZZZ use Sleep Talk."

Snorky's Sleep Talk activated Toxic.

"You two Beedril use Toxic!"

"Huh?" said Riley.

"What you weren't expecting me to use it didn't you."

"Uhh no not really but umm you see Snorky is asleep"

"Needle Drill (Horn Drill)!"

"Does she even learn that!"

Snorlax was one hit K o'd.

"Your lucky I don't have fire Pokemon with me."

Alara hated that thought as much as she hated fire Pokemon themselves.

"Well since I'm not feeling that well.. Go Marill!" he yelled.

Marill came in and then barfed.

"Did Dragonite take you for a ride again?"

Marill nodded and Riley rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha your Marill barfed!" laughed Alara. "Beedrill fury attack!"

"As a bug trainer you should know that looks aren't everything. Marill Rain Dance."

It started raining and then Beedril stopped moving.

"Huh?" asked Alara.

"Beedrils wings can't fly in the rain. It can barely move. Marill water pulse."

Marill launched a quick decisive water pulse which knocked Beedril out. Then she sent out Shedinja. This happened to be an extremely long stall battle which ended with Marill fainting.

"I think that's enough of a head start. If I keep on playing easy on you I might lose. Go Dragonite! Aerial Ace. Shedinja fainting was in deniable.

"Go Ariados!"

"One hit battle?"

"Yes please!" she said.

"Dragonite Dragon Rush!"

"Giga Impact (I looked it up on serebii, it can learn it)."

The two forces collided and in the end it was an draw.

"You got lucky" said Alara.

"No actually to be honest you did. Those weren't my strongest Pokemon and I let Needle Drill hit. I could've used Snore to blow you away neat freak."

"Well goodbye hope to never see you again."

"Fine by me. My pleasure" answered Riley. "Seb, Star let's go back."

"Yes Sir!"

"What was that about?!"

"Star thought it my annoy you" said Seb.

"I was right."

Half an hour later back at Professor Birch's lab

"What are you doing Alara!" shouted Riley.

"Shes here to help" said Jeryn. "Anyways we've decided to split in two groups. Your group will go and take one island back while we'll take the other."

"Whose going where?" asked Star.

"Well Kane, Alex and I haven't decided anything yet."

"I don't care what happens I'm not going with worn-out-t-shirt thing" said Alara.

"Yes!" screamed Riley.

* * *

**Now if any of you wants your OC's to catch a pokemon just tell me Random Question:**

**What would you do if the ice cream man said he was out of your favorite ice cream:**

**a. choose a different one**

**b. repeaditly ask him for that one flavor**

**c. moan and cry and act like you were looking forward to it a lot and that mushy stuff until he gives you a free different flavor  
**

**Really uber important question**

**Do you guys want pairings? If you recommend one tell me and if it's your OC ask the other person first. I don't want angry reviewers.**

**Also I won't update till I have 20 reviews (and don't do what I almost did once) (make my self anoymous and review with different user names) (I didn't for the record)**


	6. How to kick a shin, hard

**I've made everyone happy. Everyone is going with who they want. Note to Song of whispers: Your Oc will arrive on the island.

* * *

  
**

"So whose going with who again?" asked Riley.

"Look if you want me to say it again pay attention!" answered Jeryn.

"Yeah whatever."

"Anyways, I'm going with Star, Seb and Alara."

"So I"m stuck with Kane and Alessandra?"

"What you want Alara to come?"

Mewk suddenly did that army pose and was like "no sir."

"That's better. Anyways do you guys have a plan?"

"Depends" answered Mewk.

"Depends one what?"

"Depends if they have suitable Pokemon. Heres the plan guys. According to my research."

"You did research?" asked Kane.

"Huh..... According to Jeryn's research the plate is located in an Mountain. You've all got Water Pokemon to swim on right?"

"But I though Swampert can't do Sea water" said Alex.

Wait hold it. I've just realized something. In the cartoons and game it's like "I'm holding on to a water Pokemon now I can breath under water.

"Marill. I'll use Marill. He's not so good at really long distances and the water will probably become green but I'll be able to use him. Then swim myself. Also Jeryn rented us a small boat."

"Go Jeryn" yelled Alex towards the next table.

Oh by the way the scenery hasn't been mentioned yet. It's like the Lab's in any game.

"Anyways when we get to the island we split up. You two together wait next to the bottom of the mountain HIDDEN."

"Let me guess at your signal we send out something to fly us up" answered Kane.

"If Jeryn was their I'd make him walk but yes fly or send out a Rapidash or something."

"Where'll you be Riley?" asked Alex.

"Yeah well I"ll be the distraction. They might not believe it because it's plain stupid."

"What?" asked Kane and Alex simultaneously.

"Jinx you owe me a soda" said Alex.

"Who said old dogs couldn't learn new tricks" muttered Riley then he cleared his voice and said "I'm landing on the docks."

"He's crazy" said Kane.

"Or Courageous... No just Crazy."

Back at Jeryn's plan table.

"What do we do?" asked Seb.

"We'll test their abilities. We'll fly or swim to the port secretly. Then a full frontal assault on the harbor. Then we'll free the citizens and make them help. Anyways you wouldn't believe where the plate is hidden."

"Where" asked Alara.

"In a rock" answered Jeryn.

"Which rock?" asked Star impatiently.

"Beats me, that's why we need the villagers help. Once we take back the village I'll ask around while you three kick Team Aqua's butt."

Alara opened her mouth to complain but then closed it without saying anything.

"One problem, we don't have water Pokemon" answered Star Seb and Alara.

"Well then hop on Gyrados with me."

Riley came by. "Now I'm only demonstrating this once. This is how you kick Jeryn in the shin when he's being a perv, annoying or you just feel like it."

Riley kicked him in the middle of the shin. "Thank you girls and see you later.. Hopefully not you Alara but you know what I mean."

Then Riley did the smartest thing he could do at the moment. Looking back at the annoyed Alara and the huh he did it again Jeryn Riley called "squad first one on the boat drives."

Everybody ran like they were running away from an Nuclear explosion. "Toodoolo Jeryn."

Alex made it to the boat first so she got to drive. Riley took a nap. "Oh and anyways when I get team magma's attention the signal is a Thunder attack."

Then he went to sleep. A deep sleep.

* * *

**You know sometimes I forget that Riley is a little kid. He defiantly doesn't act his age (or at least I don't think so) but when he kicks Jeryn's shin it feels like he's a toddler.**

**So far I think Riley, Jeryn and Kane tied on 1.**


	7. Invasion of the islands

**Sorry for the long wait. School. You know how annoying it is? I get homework on the first day and I get these two enormously large text books.

* * *

**

"This is why I'm never following your plan again" said Kane.

"Seconded" said Alex.

The three of them were hanging from a rope to a pool of freezing water (I would've done lava but this is team aqua). It all happened thanks to the plan.

"Kane, Alex, look. I know it's wildly stupid but it is needed."

Riley, Kane and Alex arrived on the island undetected but that was probably not for long.  
"Look I have a plan and it will work so get on top that mountain!"

Then Riley headed to the Docks. The moment Riley was out of sight a big bunch of team aqua members appeared.

"This is why we don't follow Riley's plans" said Alex. "Anyways go Blaze!"

"Go Szizor!"

"Take your type lessons. We are Team Aqua! Go Sealeo!" they shouted!  
"All or nothing!" said Alex.

**Back at Rock island.

* * *

**

"Charge" shouted Jeryn!

Suddenly many Team magma members appeared.

"On second thought, Jump on Gyrados and run!"

While they were running Seb was like "I thought you were a good Pokemon trainer."

"Yeah but I care about the lives of others."

If Riley was there he would've been proud because Star kicked him and you can guess where. In his shin.

Suddenly right before they got on Gyrados a spider web blocked the path.

"Where is Kane!" he snarled.

"Sorry Ketsuki we thought he would here" they said.

"Doesn't matter. Anyways, go Gengar. Scare them."

Then Jeryn whispered something.

"So how does it feel like to be on the "Loosing side" huh? Yes I know Riley. This is how he always feels. Overshadowed worthless. He feels worthless."

Jeryn started crumbling.

"Take that. Do you think he actually likes you? With the kicking? And the hitting huh?"

While this was happening Jeryn, Star, Seb and Alara were going.

"I never knew your Gengar made illusions" said Alara.

"You knew me for an hour" answered Jeryn.

"Good point" said Alara.

Meanwhile Ketsuki was imagining with the team aqua that he was succeeding. Sad.

* * *

**Riley's place**

"Alakazam, one more time, Psychic!"

Countless times after another Alakazam was forcing Team Aqua's Pokemon towards submission

"Kappa use Hydro Pump!"

Riley was hit,not Alakazam.

"Hmmm" said Riley. "If I were Jeryn I would say "If I stereotype bad guys from her I would love to be evil." "Yeah well she is defiantly not my type. My type is not I'm going to kill you type. Alakazam Teleport!"

So you see that both groups have gotten away how did they end up like that then? Well....

Back at Alex and Kane's battle.

They were loosing. The Team aqua's just kept on coming and coming. Most Pokemon landing one hit. Then Kane Alex and All the Team Aqua members Launched one finishing blow. A blinding light happened.

"All the places to teleport" muttered Riley.

Riley Teleported into the blast. After that you could see those clips. Jeryn and the rest getting overwhelmed. Alex and Kane trying to help Riley and then getting caught themselves. Now we're back at the present.

"Hey this was all according Jeryn and mine plan!" said Riley.

**Scene Flip**

"We planned to be captured" said Jeryn hanging above a pit of magma.

**Flip**

"We have backup undercover."

**Flip**

"We just needed to get ourselves at their main island!" said Jeryn. "Now Lily."

**Flip**

"It's Danica right?" asked Riley.

Suddenly at both scenes two people threw off their cloaks.

"Do I get a rematch at Riley?" asked Lily.

"Yes" said Jeryn.

"Whose that?" asked Alara.

"Someone Riley bumped into. I think literally" said Jeryn.

"Could you do us a favor?" asked Star. "Like get us down, now!"

* * *

**So everyone escaped and they lived happily ever just joking. We must stop now because of writers block. Oh by the way if it wasn't clear. They are at the main islands Fire and Water. Islands. At the head quarters. THe final battle, already.  
**


	8. Riley's note

Sorry guys but I'm putting this on hold to finish New Island tournament. I will update Riley's adventure but just much less that I should do. School, the dreaded thing. Oh and to answer some questions this story is not even close to a quarter way through. I've made a little twist and the outline is done. Again sorry.

Riley


End file.
